Les sous-vêtements d'Andrea
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] " Tu n'as jamais vu de soutien-gorge, Dixon ? taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup avec son épaule. " ou cinq moments où Daryl rencontra, de près ou de loin, les sous-vêtements d'Andrea.


**Bonjour, bonsoir** ! Ravie de vous accueillir sur ce tout nouveau one-shot qui m'a, avouons-le quand même, pris énormément de temps à terminer. Les idées manquaient parfois, l'envie, ou même tout simplement la flemme. Et d'un côté, je n'avais pas envie de le clôturer, mais tout à une fin et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! Il est moins _cul-cul_ que mon premier _Andryl_, pour ceux qui l'auraient lu, mais comme d'habitude, je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger dans la romance, les taquineries et les sous-entendus, ahaah. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ce sera de même pour vous. **Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cela devait faire des mois que les survivants d'Atlanta n'avaient pas connu un train de vie aussi paisible que ces dernières semaines, si l'on mettait de côté l'incident de la grange et de ses pensionnaires. Malgré tous les vents contraires, Rick avait réussi l'impossible en suppliant Hershel de les laisser rester encore deux semaines. Finalement, un mois s'était écoulé et le groupe n'avait toujours pas quitté les terres de la famille Greene, au plus grand bonheur de Glenn.

C'était au tour d'Andrea de laver puis étendre le linge aujourd'hui, mais elle avait réussi à trouver une courte échappatoire en la compagnie de Glenn.

« Alors, avec Maggie ? sourit-elle en exagérant un clin d'œil. »

Il vira au rouge.

« Andrea ! Moins fort, son père pourrait nous entendre !

- Oh, oui, beau-papa… »

L'ex-avocate s'éloigna légèrement, hilare, avant que le Coréen n'ait le temps de la fouetter avec son vieux chiffon. Puis, elle leva les mains à hauteur de son visage, les paumes en l'air en guise d'innocence avec toujours ce grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Il était rare de la voir ainsi, si bien que Glenn finit par sourire à son tour. Et ça faisait un bien fou. Cependant, leur moment de légèreté fut de bien courte durée.

« Andrea, où est ma chemise ? appela une voix grave où suintait un délicieux accent du Sud.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Dixon, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, toute trace d'hilarité ayant quitté son visage. »

Il roula des yeux, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir une énième prise de bec avec l'ancienne avocate tandis que le regard de Glenn glissa plusieurs fois entre les deux protagonistes. Il déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi diable se trouvait-il toujours là où il ne devrait pas être ? Aucune des personnes présentes n'aurait su dire combien de temps ce désagréable moment dura jusqu'à ce que Daryl ne se risque à rééditer sa question :

« Ma chemise, fit-il en détachant bien les syllabes.

- Elle est encore mouillée.

- Peu importe, je la veux.

- Dans le panier à linge, au pied du chêne. »

Il replaça correctement son arbalète, marmonnant quelques paroles qu'Andrea interpréta comme un vague merci, puis passa son chemin. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin, la jeune femme soupira bruyamment.

« L'homme des bois est de retour. Quel rustre.

- Je ne savais pas que vos rapports étaient aussi tendus. »

Elle grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

Son regard bleuté dévia sur le Sudiste, accroupi devant son panier à linge, qui retournait sans ménagement les vêtements. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je reviens, déclara-t-elle avant de marcher d'un pas rapide et déterminé jusqu'à lui. »

Cet imbécile allait encore tout foutre en l'air sa lessive, et elle n'avait aucune envie de la recommencer une nouvelle fois. Elle vira au rouge lorsqu'elle vit un de ses rares hauts tomber mollement sur le sol terreux plein de poussières.

« Daryl, qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ! tonna-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. »

A cet instant précis, Daryl se figea, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Sans grande délicatesse, Andrea le poussa de son linge et récupéra son panier. Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait non seulement son tee-shirt, mais également plusieurs habits de Carol et Glenn. Ce fut certainement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ses mains resserrèrent plus fermement leur prise sur les anses tandis que ses jointures devinrent blanches. On pouvait même discerner la ligne de sa mâchoire se contractant rageusement. Contre toute attente, elle renversa tout son linge sur le sol, sans quitter Daryl du regard. Puis Andrea s'abaissa, attrapa du bout des doigts la fameuse chemise désormais poussiéreuse en plus d'être humide et lui tendit.

« De rien. »

Daryl se reprit rapidement et alors qu'il allait démarrer au quart de tour, Rick débarqua, comme à son habitude, pour calmer les tensions, ses paumes de main grandes ouvertes tournées vers le sol.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Le chasseur roula des yeux. Bon Dieu, ce shérif commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder. Andrea soupira, excédée, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Rick sur elle.

« Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Je pense que certaines personnes, ici présentes, devraient apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Et d'autres devraient apprendre à la fermer, rétorqua Daryl en la fusillant du regard. »

Le shérif se pinça l'arête du nez tout en soufflant. Des situations comme ça, il en avait déjà essuyé lorsqu'il exerçait encore sa profession, mais ce n'était souvent que des gamins qui se comportaient ainsi. Là, il avait à faire à deux adultes responsables et indispensables à la survie du groupe : son unique chasser et sa meilleure tireuse.

« Vous ne vous supportez pas, je pense que tout le monde l'a bien compris, commença Rick d'une voix étonnement calme. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une raison pour que tout le monde au campement en pâtisse. »

Il accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un coup de tête en direction du panier à linge renversé. Andrea rougit légèrement en détournant le regard, se sentant quelque peu immature d'avoir réagi ainsi alors que la plupart des vêtements ne lui appartenaient pas.

« Je vais refaire une lessive, déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse à l'adresse de Rick. »

La jeune femme dépassa Daryl sans même lui adresser un regard. Si elle l'avait fait, cela aurait certainement encore dégénéré. Tandis qu'elle s'abaissait pour ramasser le linge, son esprit vagabonda sur le pourquoi du comment. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Andrea n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le chasseur. Elle le côtoyait par obligation, mais quelques fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude lorsqu'il disparaissait durant des jours entiers. L'habitude de le côtoyer, certainement. Le dernier habit ramassé, l'ancienne avocate partit s'atteler de nouveau à la tâche qu'elle détestait le plus depuis cette fichue apocalypse. Un ruisseau s'écoulait non loin de leur campement de fortune, ruisseau où les femmes venaient faire leur lessive. Les alentours étaient dégagés, si bien que si un rôdeur s'approchait, Andrea allait forcément l'entendre ou le voir, mais malgré cela le danger était tout de même présent. Alors lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos, la blonde n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lâcher son linge dans le ruisseau avant de se retourner en pointant l'arme sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Eh, on s'calme Blondie, je sais que tu n'm'aimes pas, mais quand même.

- Daryl, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. »

Elle rangea son arme dans son étui puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, dardant un regard sur sa personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? »

Un léger ton méprisant persistait dans sa voix, vestige de leur récente altercation. Il donna un coup de tête en direction de son panier.

« C'est d'ma faute, aussi. »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer ses propos, ravie qu'il prenne sa part de responsabilité. Ce qu'il ajouta par la suite, par contre, la laissa sans voix.

« J'venais t'aider, en fait.

- Pardon ? fit-elle en arqua un sourcil. »

Il marmonna quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas tandis que son regard dévia autre part. Il était en train de s'excuser à sa manière et visiblement, cela le gênait. Pour rompre le silence, Andrea finit par soupirer doucement avant de lui tourner le dos et de se remettre à sa tâche. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas et ne prononçait aucune parole, elle leva les yeux sur lui, par-dessus son épaule.

« Je croyais que tu étais venu m'aider, déclara-t-elle en sous-entendant lourdement qu'elle attendait une quelconque action de sa part. »

Daryl laissa alors glisser son arbalète le long de son bras, la posa au bord de la rive, puis vint s'accroupir à côté de la jeune femme, un rocher plat les séparant. La blonde prit une poignée d'habits sales qu'elle mit sur ledit rocher ainsi que le liquide lessive qu'elle utilisait. Tout comme Andrea, il n'appréciait pas réellement cette tâche ménagère, mais il se rappelait l'avoir fait quelques fois, au tout début de l'apocalypse, lorsque Merle et lui n'étaient pas encore intégrés correctement au groupe. Merle ne l'avait jamais été, en réalité. Il se souvenait qu'après la disparition de ce dernier, Carol était venu le trouver régulièrement, un panier sous le bras et un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant, elle ne souriait même plus et il se contentait de laisser tomber ses fringues sales dans le panier avant de partir s'exiler où Dieu seul savait.

Le silence entre les deux protagonistes était loin d'être inconfortable et dans un sens, Daryl fut content qu'Andrea ne soit pas l'une de ces pipelettes à toujours débattre sur des sujets vides. Elle nettoyait d'ailleurs son dernier haut tandis que le cadet Dixon, piochant au hasard dans sa pile, attrapa par la bretelle l'un des rares sous-vêtements de l'ancienne avocate. De mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu rougir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, si bien que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, ne le voyant plus bouger durant de longues secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils avant de pouffer de rire, pas le moins du monde gênée.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de soutien-gorge, Dixon ? taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup avec son épaule. »

Le coup le fit revenir sur terre. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles tout en reposant le sous-vêtement dans la pile pour prendre un tee-shirt d'homme ce qui ne manqua pas de décupler le rire d'Andrea. Daryl s'arrêta net dans sa tâche puis la fusilla du regard avant de s'adoucir, son rire le frappant de plein fouet. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu rire ? Ou simplement être insouciante et heureuse ? Il y avait eu la balle qu'elle avait dû mettre à Amy, puis son envie de tout abandonner au CDC, un soupçon de stabilité quand ils s'étaient installés sur le terrain des Greene qui s'était aussi vite envolé quand Dale avait été retrouvé au milieu du champ, la vie le quittant.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de rire, une petite larme perlait au coin de son œil. Elle l'essuya puis prit le soutien-gorge qu'il avait reposé.

« Les hommes, soupira-t-elle, néanmoins amusée. »

.

.

.

La seconde fois que Daryl eut affaire aux sous-vêtements d'Andrea fut quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une petite excursion en forêt. Le mois d'Août touchait à sa fin, mais les températures ne semblaient pas vouloir descendre, prolongeant ainsi l'été en un été indien. Beth et Jim, autrefois, avaient pris l'habitude de se baigner en amont de la rivière, dans un endroit plus dégagé et moins exposé aux rôdeurs, autrefois. Quand Carl avait essuyé la sueur de son front, tout en soufflant que la piscine municipale lui manquait, la jeune fille lui avait proposé de suite de découvrir son petit coin de paradis. Certes, ce ne fut pas chose aisée d'obtenir l'autorisation de Rick ainsi que celle de Hershel, mais le lendemain, une bonne partie du groupe se retrouva les chevilles dans l'eau. La ferme des Greene ne se trouvant qu'à un petit kilomètre de là, Hershel, Patricia, T-Dog et Shane préférèrent y rester, ce dernier assurant leur sécurité et cela l'arrangeait de ne pas faire semblant de s'amuser.

Lori et Carol, assises sur un rocher avec seulement leurs mollets dans l'eau, discutaient de leurs séries qu'elles avaient l'habitude de regarder l'après-midi, l'un de leurs nombreux points communs. Juste à côté, Carl, Beth et Jim avaient de l'eau jusqu'au cou, profitant de leur jeunesse qu'on leur avait volé. Le garçon sur les épaules du fermier, tous les deux s'amusaient à couler la pauvre adolescente qui avait peine à reprendre sa respiration entre une tasse d'eau et un fou-rire. Maggie et Glenn roucoulaient naïvement tandis qu'Andrea profitait d'un bain de soleil, allongée à même le sol de petits cailloux et vêtue de ses sous-vêtements uniquement, comme toutes les autres femmes du groupe, d'ailleurs. Sereine, elle eut presque envie d'interpeller Rick ou Daryl, qui surveillaient les alentours, pour leur demander un verre de citronnade frais. Elle faillit même oublier que le monde ne tournait plus rond.

« Eh, 'Drea, tu viens ? On n'a besoin d'une quatrième personne ! appela Carl, d'un ton joyeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait presque plus. »

L'appelée ouvrit un œil avant de se hisser sur ses coudes pour se mettre en position assise. Sa main en visière, son regard se posa sur les trois jeunes gens qui l'encourageaient à les rejoindre. _Pourquoi pas, après tout_, pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Puis, tout en se redressant, Andrea remit correctement son soutien-gorge, souriant doucement à l'idée de s'amuser comme une grande enfant. N'ayant jamais été une grande frileuse, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se retrouver à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué en quoi consistait leur jeu, la jeune femme plongea sous l'eau afin de porter le garçon sur ses épaules.

« Ooooh, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, tombant presque à la renverse. »

Jim en fit de même avec Beth et bientôt, les portés se lancèrent dans une féroce guerre pour couler l'autre, toujours avec amusement. Plus loin, Lori soupira de bonheur à cette vision.

« Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo, confia-t-elle, la voix emplie de nostalgie. »

Et Carol ne put qu'acquiescer tandis que sous ses yeux, Carl et Andrea se faisaient littéralement couler. Leurs rires ne manquèrent pas de capter l'attention de Daryl qui observait minutieusement les alentours. Il fronça les sourcils, songeant que s'ils continuaient à faire autant de bruit, tous les rôdeurs du coin n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à rappliquer rapidement. Cependant, il fut coupé net dans ses pensées lorsque l'ancienne avocate quitta l'eau. Andrea avait toujours eu cette habitude de marcher la tête haute d'un pas à la fois déterminé et nonchalant, mais cela le grisa d'autant plus quand elle passa évasivement une main dans sa chevelure, écartant ainsi de son visage les quelques mèches indisciplinées.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'Andrea n'était pas une belle femme, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement son genre de prédilection. Il avait surtout déjà remarqué la façon dont ses jolis yeux bleus tournaient au gris quand la colère montait en elle, mais également la manière qu'elle avait de retrousser son petit nez lorsqu'ils se prenaient le bec –chose qui arrivait régulièrement- si bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais à la prendre réellement au sérieux. Et aujourd'hui, il la trouvait plus jolie que d'habitude. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de son visage encore riant ou de sa presque nudité, mais merde, il n'était qu'un homme et cette vision lui procurait une bien étrange sensation, pas des plus désagréables.

_Grillé_, grimaça-t-il tandis que leur regard se croisait. Passablement heureuse par son après-midi, Andrea ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement avant de tout bonnement lui tirer la langue et de retourner s'allonger. Les yeux de Daryl s'écarquillèrent. Puis, il sentit la main de Rick lui presser l'épaule.

« C'est une belle femme, concéda-t-il à demi-mots, de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. »

Et il repartit aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, partagé entre une sorte de jalousie bizarre à l'idée qu'un autre homme ait regardé la blonde et un déni total de sa possible attraction physique envers elle. Et, putain, c'était quoi cette langue qui sortait de nulle part ?

.

.

.

La troisième fois que Daryl rencontra les sous-vêtements d'Andrea fut à la fois brève et très étrange. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les survivants avaient quitté la ferme, jugeant qu'ils avaient suffisamment abusé de l'hospitalité d'Hershel. Et pourtant, le plus étonnant fut que toute la famille Greene, en plus de Jim et Patricia partirent avec eux. _Cet endroit appartient à un monde qui n'est plus_, avait déclaré le vieil homme, non sans une once de tristesse. Pour la dernière fois, Andrea déposa un coquelicot sur la tombe de Dale, lui promettant de se battre pour continuer à vivre, puis grimpa dans son camping-car, prête à prendre la route. Patrica et Hershel montèrent avec elle et elle fut agréablement surprise par leur compagnie.

Désormais, la petite troupe avait élu domicile dans un cul-de-sac d'un quartier modeste. Dans l'une des maisons, celle de la famille Grimes, le système d'eau n'était pas endommagé, si bien que l'on pouvait observer régulièrement des aller-retour des membres du groupe dans la salle de bain.

Après une longue nuit de garde et dans la perspective de se débarbouiller la figure, Daryl prit donc le chemin de la salle de bain, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui allait l'attendre. Après tout, il était tôt, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et personne ne semblait avoir quitté les bras de Morphée. Étonnement, la porte était fermée. Alors qu'il allait frapper, cette dernière s'ouvrit et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une Andrea plus que surprise. Lui aussi l'était, d'ailleurs, et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre.

« Oh, bonjour Daryl, salua-t-elle en souriant. (Et avant même qu'il ne réponde, elle poursuivit :) Tu tombes bien, j'ai un léger souci avec mon soutien-gorge. »

Elle se retourna alors, virant sur le côté quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son dos.

« J'ai une petite lanière à l'intérieur de ce haut et j'ai toujours pris l'habitude de passer mon soutien-gorge dedans, à cause des bretelles trop détendues, expliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était logique. »

Inutile de préciser que Daryl ne comprit pas un seul traitre mot, mais il se garda bien de faire une remarque. Les femmes, c'était compliqué et il n'allait pas chercher plus loin. Il hésita un long moment à faire demi-tour et prétendre que cette rencontre n'était jamais arrivée, mais encore une fois, Andrea le devança.

« S'il te plait, minauda-t-elle. Sois sympa. »

Dans un soupir résigné, il se lança dans cette pitoyable requête. Tant bien que mal, il tenta alors de crocheter ce foutu soutien-gorge, sans grande réussite.

« 'Tain, jura-t-il entre ses dents. »

Andrea pouffa de rire.

« J'imagine que tu les as toujours décroché, mais jamais l'inverse.

- Parfait'ment. »

Au bout d'une longue minute, la blonde se retourna.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux d'attendre que Carol ne se réveille, déclara-t-elle, un poil moqueuse.

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Je suis doué avec les soutien-gorge. »

Andrea arqua un sourcil, tandis qu'un sourire taquin jouait sur ses lèvres. Aurait-elle touché sa fierté à cause d'une histoire aussi idiote ? Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

« _Chéri_, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant la moue. Tu es peut-être doué pour survivre en forêt, mais en ce qui concerne ça, tu es recalé. »

Et elle s'éloigna ainsi, riant de sa maladresse. Il fronça les sourcils. Il allait la prendre, sa revanche, sur ce fichu sous-vêtement.

.

.

.

_la quatrième fois  
><em>

_._

« Dixon n'est qu'un idiot, déclara Andrea d'une voix cassante sous les rires contenus de Glenn. »

Ce dernier lui donna un léger coup de coude suivi d'un clin d'œil complice.

« Un idiot qui tu commences à bien aimer. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança par la suite le gela sur place. Pour une fois, il aurait dû se retenir de dire quelque chose.

« J'voulais dire…

- Il s'amuse à décrocher mon soutien-gorge, coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui et il n'est même pas midi. »

Glenn riait toujours silencieusement, ayant assisté à une de ces scènes tandis que plus loin, Daryl jubilait. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir la colère monter sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne siffle son nom. Il avait même failli s'étouffer avec son propre rire lorsqu'il l'avait entendu proposer à Rick de l'envoyer, tout seul, dans la ville voisine. Et il continua à l'embêter toute le reste de la journée.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque poussée à bout par les attaques furtives de Daryl, Andrea se retourna vivement et attrapa son bras avant qu'il n'ait pu lui faire quoique ce soit, l'ayant entendu arriver. Elle discerna sans grande difficulté les coins de ses lèvres qui luttaient contre l'envie de sourire. Cette constatation la fit d'autant plus froncer les sourcils.

« Tu me ferais presque mal au bras, mentit-il. »

Perdant le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait, l'ancienne avocate lui planta sans ménagement ses ongles dans sa peau. Il poussa un juron, autant par surprise que par douleur, tandis qu'Andrea tournait déjà les talons. A peine plus loin, Rick observait la scène, désabusé, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser de tout ça

.

.

Cinq jours. Cinq jours fut le temps que Daryl passa seul, on-ne-sait-où, sans donner une seule nouvelle. Malgré des battues régulières, le groupe de survivants ne parvint jamais à le retrouver si bien que tous envisagèrent la macabre hypothèse : Daryl était mort. Ou mort et revenu à la vie, au choix. Andrea passa quatre nuits à revivre encore et toujours le même cauchemar.

Elle était là, devant la grange d'Hershel. Les portes bougeaient sous les assauts des rôdeurs avant de céder. Elle n'attendait que quelques secondes, dans le silence le plus total, puis à l'unisson, Amy, Sophia, Dale et Daryl clopinaient jusqu'à elle, le visage déformé par l'appel de la chair fraîche. Elle était incapable de bouger, la peur lui tordant le ventre et quand Amy plantait ses dents dans son cou, elle se réveillait en hurlant.

Le cinquième jour, épuisée par ses cauchemars, Andrea s'autorisa une petite balade dans le quartier. Puis, elle s'assit sur la pelouse de la maison de Rick, avant de tout simplement s'assoupir. Elle dormit peut-être deux ou trois heures avant qu'une voix ne vienne interrompre ses songes.

« Eh, Blondie. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, Andrea fronça les sourcils, puis les ouvrit soudainement en sentant une légère pression contre ses côtes. Le soleil lui brûla les pupilles et lorsqu'elle discerna enfin une silhouette sans pouvoir l'identifier correctement, elle attrapa sans hésiter son flingue avant de rouler sur le côté. Enfin, alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur la gâchette, elle reconnut Daryl, présumé mort. Ce dernier émit un ricanement.

« On s'prend pour _Wonder Woman_ maintenant ? »

Se rendant petit à petit compte de qui se tenait devant elle, Andrea écarquilla les yeux avant de tout bonnement se ruer dans ses bras. L'impact fit reculer de quelques pas le chasseur. Il aurait pu la serrer contre lui, passant un bras au niveau de sa taille, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir cette pensée que les petits poings de l'ancienne avocate vinrent marteler son torse.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide ! »

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il bloquait ses coups en attrapant ses poignets.

« Bonjour l'accueil, fit-il remarquer. »

Plissant les yeux, Andrea planta son regard dans le sien. Certes, elle était bien plus que ravie de son retour si surprenant, mais un sentiment de colère montait aussi en elle.

« J'ai une furieuse envie de t'insulter, lâcha-t-elle alors, sans filtrer ses mots. »

Il y eut d'abord un moment de silence, moment durant lequel la jeune femme se sentit extrêmement mal d'avoir déclaré ça. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il allait lui briser les poignets, mais sa réaction fut toute autre. Daryl tenta de retenir un rire, avant de tout simplement se laisser aller sous le regard éberlué d'Andrea, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, le chasseur lui lâcha les poignets, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite. Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise puis ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même. La blonde n'avait jamais été très câline, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'à ce moment-là précis, la chaleur humaine qu'il lui procura n'était pas des plus désagréables.

L'étreinte fut brève, quelques secondes tout au plus, mais elle suffit à allumer une petite flamme qui n'avait été qu'une légère étincelle jusqu'alors.

.

.

.

Contrairement à la troisième fois, la cinquième fois ne fut ni brève, ni étrange et encore moins surprenante. En réalité, la cinquième fois que Daryl rencontra les sous-vêtements d'Andrea se fit naturellement, de manière presque logique. Pour sûr, les choses avaient changé depuis son retour. Il y avait des regards, des sourires –beaucoup de la part d'Andrea, à vrai dire-, et des petits gestes qui faisaient jaser les autres survivantes.

« Il y a quelques semaines, on se haïssait, déclara un jour l'avocate alors qu'elle lui apportait un verre d'eau. »

Les mains pleines de cambouis, Daryl releva la tête de sa bécane. Il essuya le gros de saleté dans un vieux linge noué à sa ceinture, puis but d'une traite le verre tendu.

« Rassure-toi, j'te déteste toujours autant, rétorqua-t-il. »

Andrea lui donna un coup dans le bras avec une force de mouche.

« Tss, moi aussi, je me retiens pour ne pas te sauter dessus et t'étouffer avec ton chiffon. »

Daryl secoua la tête avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de retourner trifouiller son véhicule. Alors qu'elle quittait les lieux, la jeune femme se retourna en l'entendant pousser un long sifflement appréciateur.

« _Nice ass_, concéda-t-il tout en hochant la tête. »

En guise de réponse, Andrea leva son majeur, néanmoins amusée par son ami.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle revint, deux ou trois heures plus tard, qu'il prit pleinement conscience qu'ils se tournaient beaucoup trop autour. Il passait de temps à autre avec elle pour nettoyer le linge, elle l'accompagnait parfois dans les bois. Ils allaient même jusqu'à faire leur tour de garde ensemble et c'est ce qu'ils firent plus tard, en fin d'après-midi.

« On aurait pu se croiser, autrefois. »

Comme d'habitude, Andrea lançait le sujet de la conversation. Elle était plutôt bonne à ça, dans le genre bavarde, mais pas trop et à réussir à éviter tout sujet sensible.

« Je sens le cliché arriver.

- N'importe quoi, ria-t-elle doucement. Comme si j'allais jouer l'avocate et toi, le délinquant.

- C'est toi qui le dit, se défendit-il en levant les paumes de ses mains. »

Du haut du toit plat où ils étaient, Andrea scruta l'horizon, ayant cru voir du mouvement avant de voir Carl en sortir.

« Cela dit, l'idée me plait, concéda-t-elle en revenant. »

Il aimait bien l'idée aussi, en fait. Il haussa les épaules, d'abord hésitant à rentrer sur ce terrain glissant.

« J'en écrirais un livre, tiens. **Envers et contre tous**, reprit-elle en faisant semblant de l'écrire dans le ciel.

- Pitié, c'pas possible de choisir un titre aussi naze que ça, ricana-t-il.

- Que propose le grand Dixon, maître des mots ? »

Andrea posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le défiant du regard. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air réfléchi, avant le trouver le titre parfait, à son goût :

« **Préjugés**.

- Préjugés ?

- Préjugés, affirma-t-il.

- M'ouais, concéda-t-elle de mauvaise foi, bien que le nom lui plaisait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis. »

Elle vint s'asseoir sur une des chaises,posa son fusil à ses pieds puis croisa les jambes.

« Moi, au moins, j'ai une idée de scénario, ce qui est beaucoup plus important qu'un titre. (Elle s'interrompit et attendit d'avoir pleinement son attention pour continuer : ) Je porterai une petite jupe, un petit haut, des petits escarpins,-

- Et tu roulerais avec une _petite_ voiture sur une _petite_ route dans une _petite_ ville ? coupa-t-il en se moquant allégrement. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, il ricana d'autant plus.

« Lors d'une affaire, on se rencontre. Coup de foudre de ta part, papillons dans le ventre, béatitude, la totale.

- Tss, n'importe quoi, commenta le chasseur en ayant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire tant c'était ridicule.

- Quoi, tu n'aurais pas de coup de foudre pour moi ? aboya-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Unh unh, répondit-il en secouant la tête. **TU** deviendrais raide dingue de moi.

- RI-DI-CU-LE.

- J'vais finir par me vexer.

- Tu sais quoi ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

- On n'devrait jamais se lancer dans l'écriture ?

- Parfaitement. »

Daryl acquiesça. Ils étaient peut-être de très bons tueurs de zombies, mais leur carrière de scénariste venait de se prendre un mur.

« Cela dit, je reste persuadée que c'est toi, qui aurait eu le coup de foudre, assura Andrea en se relevant. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Tout le monde aime les blondes aux yeux bleus.

- Tout le monde aime le côté badboy, répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

- _Badboy_ ? répéta-t-elle en se forçant à rire. S'il te plait, Daryl, tu en as à peine l'apparence. »

Il se leva à son tour afin de lui faire face.

« Je suis un badboy. »

Les bras croisés en-dessous de sa poitrine, Andrea arqua un sourcil. C'était plus qu'étrange d'entendre ça dans la bouche de quelqu'un comme Daryl, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'y tenir à cœur. En réalité, c'était carrément hilarant.

« Je pense qu'un badboy digne de ce nom sait attacher un soutien-gorge, déclara-t-elle alors, non sans un sourire taquin. »

.

.

Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures quand Andrea, désireuse de retrouver son lit, quitta le salon où ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de se retrouver le soir. Elle grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'étage puis poussa la première porte sur la droite. Alors qu'elle allait la refermer d'un coup de pied, Daryl se glissa à temps pour la prendre par surprise. Elle sursauta, la main à plat sur sa poitrine et les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, encore ? »

Le ton ne se voulait pas agacé, bien que l'utilisation du mot encore pouvait s'y prêter. Néanmoins, les laisser les deux ensembles ne semblaient toujours pas être une bonne idée, même après la tournure étonnante qu'avait pris leur relation. Andrea le sonda du regard et elle crut remarquer que sa posture était différente. Plus droite, le menton légèrement relevé et un regard plus dur que d'habitude. En un instant, elle comprit qu'il était encore sur cette histoire de badboy et de soutien-gorge, si bien qu'elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il comprit aussi rapidement qu'elle avait compris et, au lieu de perdre le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait en faisant quelque chose qu'il regretterait aussi vite, il la retourna puis la plaqua en un tour de main contre la porte qui se referma sous l'impact. Le rire d'Andrea se stoppa net.

« Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que j'pourrais t'faire, menaça-t-il à voix basse. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par ses mots. Puis, un mince sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Effectivement, non, approuva-t-elle. Mais je ne demande qu'à voir. Je ne crois pas aux belles paroles si aucun geste ne les suit. »

Daryl fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, si cela était possible. Jésus, elle était en train de l'allumer ou il rêvait ? Du bout des doigts, l'ancienne avocate tritura l'un des boutons de sa chemise.

« Quoi, tu as perdu ta langue, Dixon ? questionna-t-elle en faisant claquer la sienne contre son palais. »

Soit il divaguait, soit le ton que venait d'employer Andrea prêtait au flirt. Et cette petite manie qu'elle avait de détacher les syllabes de son nom en les faisant rouler sur sa langue de manière totalement renversante... Dans tous les cas, elle s'amusait à jouer un jeu dangereux et Daryl n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester calme plus longtemps.

« A quoi tu joues ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Rappelle-moi qui est venu se faufiler dans ma chambre ? »

Le premier bouton de la chemise du chasseur sauta.

« Tu es venu, mmh, jouer aux cartes avec moi ? »

Le second bouton en fit de même.

« Papoter ? »

Puis le troisième.

« Ou bien simplement me souhaiter bonne nuit ? termina-t-elle en détachant le quatrième et dernier bouton. »

Les mains à plat contre son torse, Andrea leva ses yeux bleus sur le visage de Daryl. Hormis la manière dont il la regardait, il semblait encore tenir la situation en main. Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit en voyant sa mâchoire se contracter. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que la situation ne change du tout au tout et il lui restait une dernière carte à abattre, la plus provocante et explicite.

« Parait-il que c'est l'extase de s'envoyer en l'air avec un _badboy_. »

.

.

Les premières lueurs du jour vinrent baigner la pièce d'un délicat voile orange. Andrea fut la première à se réveiller. Elle bailla, s'étira, puis lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin un corps chaud contre le sien, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

« Oh, merde, Andrea, marmonna alors Daryl, encore dans les vapes.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure tandis que toute la nuit précédente lui revenait en tête. »

Même les plus téméraires en auraient rougi. Elle passa par-dessus Daryl afin de récupérer ses vêtements qui avaient eu le chic de se retrouver dans des endroits plus improbables les uns que les autres puis, quand enfin elle mit la main sur son soutien-gorge, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en se rappelant avec quelle férocité il avait arraché ses agrafes tout en ruminant une insulte à leur encontre.

« Foutu sous-vêtement, intervint-il soudainement, l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Voilà, voilà, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ne coûte que quelques petites minutes et ça rend une auteure en herbe heureuse ! -pan-_

_Je vous souhaite une bien bonne année 2015 !_


End file.
